pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Lilliane123
Dobra, zaczęło mnie to trochę denerwować, więc podobnie jak u wielu użytkowników, tak i na mojej dyskusji obowiązuje zasada nagłówków. Jeśli chce się coś napisać należy stworzyć sobie własny nagłówek. Poniżej pokazano o czym mowa. ['użytkownika'] Dziękuję za uwagę. Dyskusja z... User:Trzcina08 Czemu głupio? :D Zapraszam jak najbardziej ;) już dawno nikt nowy się do niego nie zapisywał, a więc czemu nie ;) No więc tak - Imię; Wiek; Pochodzenie - region i miasto; Rodzina jeżeli jakieś masz specjalne życzenie względem tego :P ; Klasa postaci (w Unovie nie będzie koordynatorów, ani musicalistów); wygląd, krótka historia, a potem wybierzemy pokemony :P Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 10:05, sty 27, 2014 (UTC)'' Bardzo mi się to podoba, tylko kilka drobnych moich uwag. Co do wyglądu Sereny, miał się pojawić w SPin-offie, więc jakbyś znalazła jakiś trochę zmodyfikowany lub poprosiła kogoś żeby zmodyfikował go, lub sama byś go zmodyfikowała na tyle fajnie, żeby można go było wstawić to nie ma problemu :D Co do Pikachu to mam taką zasadę w anime, aby Pikachu nie odgrywał u mnie jakiejś ważniejszej roli, aby był traktowany jako zwykły pokemon jak każdy inny, mimo mojej ogromnej sympatii do niego oczywiście :D Więc na startera wolałbym, abyś wybrała innego pokemona i najlepiej z kanonu zwykłych starterów, a zawsze jako pokemona GŁÓWNEGO możesz sobie wybrać innego pokemona ;) co do historii bardzo w porządku jest. Ok, pokemony zaraz ustalimy tylko kilka zasad ci przybliżę: posiadanie postaci jest wiążące z uzupełnianiem jej strony, to jasne ;) i to jest główna zasada, a przywilejem jest komentowanie i ocenianie odcinków na dyskusji - bardzo mi na tym zawsze zależy, aby ktoś się wypowiedział o jego treści i w ogóle ;) Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 10:45, sty 27, 2014 (UTC)'' np taki mógłby być :D bez żadnych modyfikacji już Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 10:46, sty 27, 2014 (UTC)'' Wygląd spoko :D Co do startera, to może być nim Eevee, którego ewoluowałaś w Leafeona w Sinnoh :D Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 11:40, sty 27, 2014 (UTC)'' Tak, jak najbardziej. Używamy jednolitych tabelek na wszystkich stronach - wzorcowe znajdziesz na stronie Cola :D Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 12:25, sty 27, 2014 (UTC)'' Ok, małe poprawki kosmetyczne zrobiłem, ale wszystko jest w porządku ;) Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 13:04, sty 27, 2014 (UTC)'' No to ustalmy sobie party - wybierz 5 pokemonów z Unovy jakie chciałabyś mieć - powiem ci czy są dostępne itd :P Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 13:07, sty 27, 2014 (UTC)'' Właściwie, to wszystko w porządku, oprócz Zoruy, bo Zorua będzie przeznaczona w przyszłości dla głównego bohatera pewnego, a więc wolałbym, żeby się nie duplikowała. Za Zaoruę wybierz kogoś innego Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 13:20, sty 27, 2014 (UTC)'' Nie ma problemu ;) Co do Ducletta hm... no niech będzie :D Plik:Cheren_OD_B2W2.png trzcina08 (dyskusja)'' 13:25, sty 27, 2014 (UTC)'' Mewcio W sumie to masz rację :P choć chyba już nie bedziemy robić stron, bo to "działka" Pokepedi... Meh, tak to o nas nikt nie będzie wiedział :c Mika444 Próbuj z bazami :P OK, idę oglądać Magiego :3 Jeszcze muszę dokończyć Ao no Exorcist OC (czyyyyli pokolorować) zrobię to po obiedzie, pogram trochę zrobię Digimon OC moje :3 (art zrobię na bazie, ale reszta obrazków będzie ręczna) Będzie szybciej jeśli bedziesz robić harrego pottera lub fairy bakuwood ;-; Yep, czekasz o-o xD Hai :3 Samotnego, ine licząc kotów i pizzy... Masz jakieś gry online, czy coś? o-o Może w coś razem pogramy o-o Jak będzie to czytać więcej niż 3 osoby na dA ;v; (I tak czytasz tylko ty i V-chan ;-;) Jak dokończę projekt rysunkowy, zrobię kilka (lub naście jeśli się uda..) rozdziałów digów, ale jeśli V-chan tego nie przeczyta, nie mów mu, bo mi żyć nie da xD Jesteś może? Uuu :/ Jesteś nadal? Na zakupach była ołówki kupić x.x Na ile? Muszę poodkurzać p-p Ja już skończyłam, co u cb? Byłam na łyżwach, kupiłam nowe ołówki + jeden mechaniczny, potem wrzucę bazgroły, które zrobiłam testując go xD Obejrzałam do końca GoT i robię obrazek nudząc się p-p Do końca następnego tygodnia napiszę minimum 3 rozdziały, a WRZUCĘ jak zrobię 3 obrazki do 3 poprzednich VvV Mam już zarys co się będzie działo, jeszcze tylko do kompa to >3 PS http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JALbemLw3G4&list=PLsb3KtHNEZZkDL4OjcqM9YmL1cZMVpUUX&shuffle=403` Sporo ostatnio piosenek po angielsku, odkąd stworzono możliwość robienia piosenek w tym języku :P Dobry wybór |D Dead end wykonanie ludzkie p-p Ja w klasie mam koleżankę, która ma kolorowe włosy, rysuje czasem coś z dużymi oczami i wszyscy mówią, jaka to ona wielka fanka anime... NAWET PODSTAWOWYCH TYTUŁÓW NIE ZNA! Oglądała tylko kilka i od razu "o rany, ty to jakaś specjalistka" =...= Otaku, którzy ubierają się zwyczajnie, nie malują się itp. mają przechlapane... W całej szkole jest tylko jedna osoba, z którą mogę pogadać na temat anime, ale jest z równoległej klasy... Zna te same tytuły co ja i też słucha japońskiej muzyki ps. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12BYLTq4BpM&list=PLsb3KtHNEZZkDL4OjcqM9YmL1cZMVpUUX&shuffle=403 To jeszcze jest dobre :D Ja dzisiaj mam zamiar obejrzeć min. 6 odcinków Kaze no Stigma (Kazuma jest świetny xDD) Jak skończę KnS, to "nadrobię" magiego i inne nowe odcinki i pójdę do następnego tytułu. Postanowiłam nie kombinować, tylko po kolei jak zapisałam VvV Już obejrzałaś? A właśnie aktualizuj listę VvV "Z cyklu: Dłuższego tytułu nie mięli?!" Mondaiji tashi ga isekai kara kuru sou desu yo? lub Watashi ga motenai no wa dou kangaetemo omaera ga warui xD Każdy czasem tak ma xD Aktualka strony? :p PS. Dlatego ja uzupełniam listę prawie na bieżąco ;v; Czemu czuję się jakbym miała złamane serce? Niby dobrze się kończyło, ale jak myślę o innych.... Plus nie mogę się doczekać 2 sezonu (oby był ;v;) Ja lubiłam Sakurę p-p I na początku co do tej modnisi jak zginęłam pomyślałam: "Co za zmarnowanie kompetencji postaci.." 12 odcinków później... O ktoś to czytał ;v; Ja rysuję ;v; Mam tyle darmowych collabów, niech ci się zachce! xD do wyboru, do koloru xD Volt zrobił nową grupę sao :P PS. Kończę Lineart.. Idę DB obejrzeć |D PS2. Cały czas przychodzi mi do głowy komentarz tego idioty "ośmioletnie" .... Ludzie, jestem 2 razy starsza, czuję się staro p-p LeonXD Ok,a może chcesz dołączyc do mojego anime,szukam głównej postaci. Pipi Nie, nie znam...sory że tak długo nie pisałam ale nie miałam czasu wejść nawet na komputer ''Volt ''Sayonara!'' Ja używam Monobook, jest łatwa w obsłudze (Według mnie) To może mój poradnik ci pomorze :D Właśnie go tworzę^^ Hah XD To zwykły przykład do poradnika :P Zaraz skasuję :P Spoko :P Na razie skończę te poradniki, potem może wezmę się za odc poków obejrzę odcinek gry o tron i może digi XD nope Oh ;-; 'Ivan~' ''Your argument is invalid xd 18:03, mar 14, 2014 (UTC) Hye~ Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 15:03, mar 26, 2014 (UTC) W sumie nic.. myślę jak zacząć to moje coś ;-; Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 15:15, mar 26, 2014 (UTC) Też o takim myślałam.. i w sumie już wiem, ale zobaczymy jak to będzie wyglądać ;-; Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 15:33, mar 26, 2014 (UTC) Jeszcze nic na razie.. Moje procesy myślowe w czasie wymyślenia czegokolwiek do napisania są opóźnione ;-; Ivan~ Your argument is invalid xd 15:38, mar 26, 2014 (UTC) Rafikwilkolak to napiszesz mi jak się tworzy anime? ok sory będę pamiętał eeeeeeeeeeee... tylko gdzie mam ją tu stworzyć? thx wielkie ok anime zrobiane tylko że je zrobiłem na moim panelu profilowym Brightwell Nanana, czuję się jak idiota, ponieważ nie potrafię posługiwać się kodem tej strony... Czarna magia. ;_; A więc - SPRZECIW, jak w Danganronpie, czyli - lista "Czego nie wolno Drake'owi Merwinowi?": # Nie wolno prześladować Olki w snach... # ...w życiu realnym, pozagrobowym, czy fizycznym... # ...ani na żadnej innej płaszczyźnie... # ...bo to jest żałosne. # Zresztą Olka i tak ma lepszą kondycję od Drake'a, skoro ten nigdy jej nie złapał... # ...a to małe osiągnięcie, przegonić mnie, serio. # Nienawiść to uczucie... # ...Więc helloł, niech Drake nie mówi, że nie ma uczuć! # ...Ale na wszelki wypadek niech nie żywi tego typu uraz do mnie. # Chociaż wcale się go nie boję. # ...Właściwie, jak można się bać kogoś bez nosa? # Aha, Drake nie może także opowiadać kawałów o brakach w swojej aparycji (tj. nosie)... # ...bo każdy wie, że te z "Harry'ego Pottera" są lepsze... # Nie, Drake nie może także identyfikować się z Lordem Voldemortem... # ...bo wszyscy wiemy, że tylko Caine zasługuje na tytuł królewski. # No i Voldemort wolał chłopców... # Tak, mówię o Gai. # Właśnie, Drake'owi nie wolno żywić lubieżnych myśli o dzieciach... # Gaia to jeszcze dziecko. # Więc co mnie obchodzi, co Drake'a uczyli na obozie ministrantów, Gaiaphage to potwór, ale jeszcze dziecko. # Chociaż sorry, to o chłopcach było nietrafione. # Albo i trafione... Mały Pete. *szczerzy się niewinnie* # No wiesz, niby czemu prześladował Astrid? # Drake nie może też czaić się na ludzi, gdy ci korzystają z toalety: # Undo - nawet gdyby to nie była Diana, tylko każda inna dziewczyna - ej, może ona miałaby akurat ETAP kobiecy i co? # Secundo - to nieetyczne. # Tertio - ludzie chcą mieć chwilę prywatności w TYM miejscu, serio... # To, że Diana widziała jak się zmoczył, to nie powód, żeby zaskakiwać ją po wyjściu z toalety! # Aha, koniec z powiedzonkami typu: "informacja z drugiej ręki"... # Bo "dałabym sobie rękę uciąć", że są one nie na miejscu. CO JA ROBIĘ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD